Lloyd (Super Smash Flash 2)
Lloyd is playable starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He utilizes the same sprites he had in SSF, meaning he didn't get any new sprites. Most of his special attacks involve him using techs ("artes") from Tales of Symphonia. Lloyd currently ranks 14th on the tier list; the same position he held in the last demo, but his relative position is higher due to increase in number of characters. Lloyd has gained more kill power in his attacks and Grave Blade is now useful in starting combos. Lloyd has good combo potential, good reach in all of his attacks, a good grab game and kill moves in his down and up smash, forward aerial, forward tilt and Sonic Thrust. Due to his long reach, he is an excellent juggler. He is good at edgeguarding his opponents. He has a projectile which is Demon Fang; while he can out-prioritize most projectiles with his forward tilt and Sonic Thrust. He has a great grab game with having the fourth longest grab and it has a small amount of starting or ending lag. He has a chain grab with his back throw, a chain throw with his down throw and a grab release infinite on the entire roster. Grave Blade now knocks the opponent into the air toward Lloyd so he can start an aerial combo. However, Lloyd suffers from a poor recovery. Due to his weight he is easy to knock off the stage and will most likely not return. His projectile is weak and easy to out-prioritize. Grave Blade is still unusable in the air. Lloyd's pros are on par with his cons and that is why he is ranked in the middle. Attributes Lloyd is a fast, combo-oriented character with multiple ways to get to his opponent, including his high-priority Fair and his Nair. Generally, his moves are swift, making his U-air chains effective. His aerial game is by no means poor, with a good Fair and Nair, and his combos long, aided even more by his U-special. His edgeguarding game is good, with F-special and D-air aiding in his gimping game. Unfortunately, he has a bad recovery, which limits his survivability. He is also a lightweight, making him easy to KO. Moveset Ground attack *Standard attack 1: Slashes forward with the Vorpal Sword.3% *Standard attack 2: Slashes upward with the Vorpal Sword.5% *Down tilt: Stabs out in front of him with the Flamberge.9% *Down smash: Sword Rain (JP: Chirisazame, 散沙雨 "Scattering Sand Rain"). Stabs forward several times with the Flamberge, yelling "Sword rain!". One of Lloyd's best KO moves and one of the strongest down smashes in the game. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged *Side tilt: Stabs forward with the Vorpal Sword. 10% *Forward smash: Beast. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Stronger in the intial frames of the move. *Up tilt: Slashes upward quickly with the Vorpal Sword. 9% *Up smash: Stabs upward with the Flamberge, yelling "Take this!".14% uncharged, 20% fully charged *Dash attack: Stabs forward with the Flamberge. 10% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Tempest (JP: Rekkūzan, 裂空斬, "Rending Sky Slash"). Spins in a circle several times, whipping both swords around himself while yelling "Tempest!". 18% if all hits connect. Tempest can be canceled by using any special move. Canceling will leave Lloyd unable to use Tiger Blade, but he can still use his midair jump if he didn't use it already. *Forward aerial: Slashes Flamberge out in front of him. Lloyd's strongest aerial in terms knockback, although it is not the most reliable one due to its slow start up. 11% *Back aerial: Begins to slash Flamberge like in his Forward Aerial but then quickly stabs behind him. 10% *Up aerial: Slashes over his head with the Vorpal Sword. It is very similar to his Up Tilt. Very useful for juggling. 10% *Down aerial: Rising Falcon (JP: Hitenshōku, 飛天翔駆, "Fly Soaring Dive"). Lloyd rises into the air a bit, then dives downward at an angle with both swords in front of him, yelling "Rising Falcon!" The move meteor smashes opponents, sending them diagonally downward, dealing 8 hits, with the last hit having the most knockback. This attack can gimp enemies at very low percentages, but is rather predictable. Similarly to Falcon Kick, it can also help aid his horizontal recovery when he is above the platform, but doesn't give him an extra aerial jump. 24% if all hits connect. Grabs & throws *Grab: Lloyd stabs the Vorpal Sword out and "spears" foes on the end. Very good grab, as it's long ranged and has few start up or ending lag. He can infinite grab release chain grab everybody in the entire roster. *Pummel: Stabs enemy with the Flamberge. 2% per hit. *Forward throw: Stabs the opponent once with the Vorpal Sword, then again with the Flameberge. 6% for the first stab, 7% for the second one. Can chain throw. *Back throw: Slashes backward behind himself with Flamberge. Can chain grab. 7% *Up throw: Slashes over his head with the Vorpal Sword like his Up Tilt, then stabs upward with Flamberge like his Up Smash . Excellent chain throw. 6% for first hit, 7% for second hit. *Down throw: Stabs four times with Flamberge. 12%. 3% for each stab. Can chain throw. Other *Ledge attack: Rolls up and slashes forward with the Vorpal Sword. 10% *100% ledge attack: Rolls up and stabs with Flamberge. 10% *Floor attack: Swings his Vorpal Sword in an upwards arc.6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports using the Eternal Sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Swings his sword around and says: "You gotta be kidding me!". **Side: Same as standard. **Down: Takes a battle pose, holding both swords out saying: "Here we go!" *Revival platform: A platform created with advanced Desian technology. *Wins: Swings his sword around, then says: "It just wasn't your day" *Loses: Crouches down as if he is injured. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Tier placement history From tier lists demos v0.6 Lloyd was seen as a high tier character ranking 4/5(tied with ) in the first list and was ranked 5th in the second list; both in B tier. In demos v0.7a and b; Lloyd was seen as mid-low tier character ranking 13th at the bottom of C tier in v0.7a and 11th of D tier in v0.7b. In demo v0.8b; Lloyd was seen as a low tier character where he ranked 13/14(tied with in D tier. Lloyd would remain ranked 14th on the tier list for demo v0.9a where he is seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Lloydbig.gif|Lloyd's line art in the DOJO!! lloyd1.png|Lloyd using his down aerial move, damaging Meta Knight in Dream Land lloyd4.png|Lloyd using Tiger Blade in Jungle Hijinx. lloyd3.png|Lloyd using Double Demon Fang in Hidden Leaf Village lloyd2.png|Lloyd using his Forward Smash onto Link in Hylian Skies Trivia *In his return into'' Super Smash Flash 2'', Lloyd, along all the Sonic playable characters, didn't receive a sprite change or brawlification, meaning he is staying with his Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3's sprites that were seen in his Super Smash Flash's appearance. *Prior to version 0.2b if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Falcon's Crest attacked the enemy with multiple explosions instead of the second move which involves Lloyd trapping the enemy and hitting them with a powerful 2-hit explosion. *Prior to version 0.5a if the SSF2 Demo, Lloyd's Side Special Move was Sonic Thrust instead of Beast. Sonic Thrust, however, wasn't cut out of Lloyd's moveset after that because was turned into his third standard attack, although less powerful. Ironically, Sonic Thrust became Lloyd's side special move again in v0.6 of the SSF2 Demo, while Beast became his side smash. *Lloyd is the only swordsman in the game so far to wield two swords in battle; Fire Sword (Flameberge) and the Ice Sword (Vorpal Sword). *Lloyd along with and are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the red team. *Lloyd uses his sword in all of his attacks with the exception of Demon Fang and to an extent his forward smash. *Lloyd's standard and side special used to be chargeable but no longer in 0.9 External links Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Tales universe Category:Newcomers